demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Kaneki
Ken Kaneki is formerly, he was a human studying old magic book and stories and living a normal life. However, everything soon changed after he had Rize Kamishiro's kakuhou transplanted into him and became a One-Eyed Ghoul which gives him magic powers to be a ghoul. After joining Nine Mask Legion and known to be a part-time waiter, he learns how to live as a Ghoul and became known as Eyepatch. Though over the years his personality changed even more to where it seem like he had lost himself. Most of his members has given him the moniker of Black Reaper. Even due to his distinct change when using the Ghoul Eye magic, the distinct change was named Centipede due to his powers that shaped him to be. Personality Before Kaneki personality change he use to be a shy and reserved person, with Hide being his only close friend. He usually spends most of his time reading books, mostly novels. He is extremely gentle and appears to be optimistic most of the time. Influenced by his mother and a true testament of modesty, he willingly takes blame and punishment from others so that he can be someone who doesn't hurt people, but rather absorbing the torment. However, this lack of assertiveness normally gets him bullied and taken advantage of. However, beneath his selfless and gentle nature is an underlying fear of being alone. Ever since his mother died, Kaneki has developed his personality to resemble his mother's. He despises an idea of solitude, hence he tries to protect those dear to him so he would not have to face his fears of being alone in the world. This is perhaps his greatest weakness and selfishness. Since Kaneki was always trying to protect others, he is essentially trying to protect himself from becoming alone again. Therefore to escape that scenario, he would shoulder the task of protecting other onto himself without relying on others. This is also the reason why Kaneki seems to reject the notion of "living" because watching others die before him is the beginning of returning to those lonely days without anyone behind him. After he was turned into a half-ghoul, he clings to his human side. To keep his life in the human world, he began to work at a bar and had built relationships with the other wizards there. Because of his experiences, he had started to have interest in becoming stronger and began reading martial art books so he could protect himself and peoples close to him. However, he still troubled with the fact that he is a half-ghoul and is searching for a place he can belong to. If people close to him are threatened, this Kaneki did not hesitate to put his life on the line. After his time being held captive and undergoing constant torture by the hands of Yamori, Kaneki's personality changes. He throws aside his previous ideology of "being hurt rather than hurting others", pledging to crush those who dare to threaten his place to belong. In his subconsciousness, Kaneki eats "Rize", the image of his ghoul self. This represents how he now accepts the "ghoul" within him yet is not influenced by it, instead being the one who surpasses it. Kaneki becomes more ruthless and brutal in order to protect his friends, all the while maintaining complete composure. He no longer fears his ghoul side and as a result, he becomes much more violent during battles such as when he began eating Yamori's kagune in order to strengthen himself. By embracing his ghoul nature wholeheartedly, Kaneki has given up on being "human". While still capable of showing his previous gentle nature to those he cares about, he can automatically turn merciless, aggressive, and bloodthirsty with a blink of an eye against his enemies or those he does not trust, such as Tsukiyama and Nico. Kaneki yearns for strength and power (to protect others) therefore becoming more arrogant, as shown in his new mentality that as "the strong", he has the right to "devour the weak" an ideology held by Yamori. Whenever he is near-starvation and loses control of his Kagune or Kakuja, he seems to develop a personality that emulates another person’s like Rize or Yamori. He would start talking to them, further implying his mental instability. It is in these monologues when Kaneki talks about how difficult it is to resist eating humans. Kaneki also attacks anyone within his sight, include his friends, which he would come to regret his actions. History TBA Magic and Abilities Kaneki starts off as weak and not used to fights, with a feeble body that has neither muscles nor flexibility. He has poor reflexes, reflecting his terrible athletic skills when he was previously human. Despite this, he is shown to be very adaptive and a quick learner. He is highly intelligent, having the ability of learning martial arts in a short period of time through instructional books and strict training from Touka and Yomo, making him a competent fighter above the average level. Despite the surgery, Kaneki seems to lack the sense of smell other ghouls have that can differentiate between humans and ghouls; he is also shown to be unaffected by Ghoul-Detecting machines. After being tortured by Yakumo Oomori and accepting his ghoul side, all the knowledge and skills he learnt are put to use. Kaneki became capable of easily dodging and countering quick attacks with his greatly enhanced reflexes and strength. Such abilities made him capable of defeating Yamori with ease, and later defeating Ayato with similar flair, breaking half of the latter's bones in the process. His regenerative ability was greatly enhanced as well, being able to heal a broken leg or dislocated fingers in a matter of seconds. Kaneki is also a tactical combatant, his intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. Kakune Curse: ''' is a ghoul's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colors are varied in the anime to distinguish the Kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water (Also called liquid muscle.), but firm and sturdy. When released, a ghoul's physique is strengthened, they are more resilient and their mobility heightens. A Kagune is composed of Rc cells, which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released RC cells form the Kagune. A Kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the ghoul. Although a ghoul's healing ability is high, the healing of wounds tends to be delayed if the wounds are inflicted by a Kagune. It is also evident that in order to counter a Kagune in battle, one must also have a Kagune, if not, at least something in relation to a Kagune. Hence, Ghoul Investigators use Kagune-based quinque as a tactical means to battle against ghouls. Also it seems that the Kagune are voluntary muscles as ghouls can control them whenever they want. Kagune size depend on the Rc cells quality and quantity while the shape depend on the creativity and intellect of the user. '''Rinkaku: After the organ transplant, Kaneki inherited Rize's kagune which is special because of its abnormal regenerating factor even among the Rinkaku types. While his body is soft and fragile, his Kagune focuses on providing enough brute force to take down even the toughest enemies. The amount of tentacles that Kaneki can create and control increases over the course of the series, being able to create three at the start of the series, four after being tortured by Yamori, six during the raid of Kanou's lab and since his battle with Arima Kishou, his Kagune can produce up to eight tentacle claws that provide him with blades strong enough to cut or pierce a Kakuja. Notably, Kaneki never used more than four tentacles at a time while mentally stable. Years later the number has increased to six. After the timeskip he was shown to have more control over his kagune as he could combine them to form a three clawed hand and command at least five to do different tasks independent of each other, as shown in his fight against Serpent. He has also been shown using his kagune to rapidly scale large buildings. He's been noted by Koori Ui as having better control over his kagune than natural-born ghouls. After he "awakens" during his fight with Kanae von Rosewald, Kaneki has shown the ability to shape his kagune into more intricate forms, such as a skeletal arm or a mass of branching limbs. 'Equipment' 'Craze Mask: '''A leather gimp mask with an eye patch. It bares a lipless mouth that shows large, gnashing teeth, much like restrained asylum monster. The bolts sticking out of his neck and the fact that he is an artificial ghoul remind a Frankenstein theme. This mask possess the magic of Necromancy. Necromancy: a form of magic that manipulates the souls of the living and the deceased. It is widely considered a form of Black Magic and often used to conjure malevolent spirits from the beyond, bind these spirits through ritual magic, and commune with and command legions of the dead. Though regarded as an evil and dark art, necromancy like any form of magic is not bound by the coils of morality. It is an expression of the One Magic, and to those who would learn its secrets become capable of transcending past their mortal bodies. '''Summoning: ' Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Male Characters Category:Caster Category:NPC